22 October 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-10-22 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hi pals, it's time for another John Peel's Music On BFBS, this week a model of efficiency. You wait and see." *Recorded on the morning of 14 October 1995: JP mentions the previous night's Radio 1 show more than once. *Peel previews an upcoming gig with Solar Race, Zion Train and Dave Clarke. He also went with family and friends to see Pulp: this would have been the gig at the Cambridge Corn Exchange on Sunday 08 October. See PulpWiki. Retrieved 2011-10-09. *The Oz On 45 single was later found in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Teengenerate: 'My G.T.O. (Compilation LP-500 Miles To Glory)' (Red Devil / Gearhead) *Link Wray: 'Black Widow (LP-Early Recordings)' (Chiswick) *Frank De Wulf: 'Drums In A Grip (12"-Dark Hearts Vol. 2)' (Harthouse) (some experimentation with speeds here) *Solar Race: 'Get Ahead (CDS-Solar Race EP)' (Silvertone) *U-Roy: 'Chalice In The Palace (Compilation CD-Classic Reggae: Definitive Revival Reggae Vol. 1)' (Mastercuts UK) *Turbulent Force: 'Motorway Sign (Turnpike Junction 3,177 Miles) (12"-Void-Com Part One)' (Sabrettes) *Detrimental: 'Children Of The Rat Race (Aye Man) (CD-Xenophobia)' (Cooking Vinyl) :(JP: 'I've relaxed into this programme now. You'll probably have noticed, if you're a regular listener, we usually start in a kind of frantic fashion. This is because I turn up, Denis obviously waiting, we're all ready to go, studio's all set up and so on, I always feel we must get going, no hanging about, cos you wanna kind of relax into it a bit, but there are other people to think about, so you get started, and after about four or five records, and about the time Denis brings me my second cup of tea (I know this is a very DJ-ish thing to do, is to talk about cups of tea: there are people who have built entire careers on less than that): it's not really proper tea at all. It comes out of some kind of strange machine at the end of the corridor and has probably started out life as a kind of powder. But at the same time, it's not unpleasant at all. I don't know why I tell you all this, just to give you a kind of feeling of the ambience here in the studio.') *Spiritualized: 'Lay Back In The Sun (CDS)' (Dedicated) :(JP: 'That reminds me very much of some Marc Bolan song, although I can't remember which one exactly.') *F.X.: 'Hypocrite (Remix) (10")' (Tone Def) *Po Prostu: 'Meths Drinking Woman' *Pulp: 'Pencil Skirt (LP-Different Class)' (Island) *Jean Baron Et Le Groupe Loketo: 'Pantalon Moriba (LP-Comme Un...)' (Jimmy International) :(JP: 'I had that Billy Bragg in the studio when I did my last programme here at home, 13 October 1995.playing some new songs, and of course he's such a nice man anyway, and the songs were really good...One of the records I was playing while he was waiting was 'Oz On 45' by the Squirrels, and when it first started, he said, "I'm not so sure about this one, John," and I said, "Ah! but wait till you get to the Lollipop Guild bit. And after you've heard that, you'll have to agree with me."') *Squirrels: 'Oz On 45 (Edited Single Version) (7")' (PopLlama) *''(news - edited out)'' *Northern Uproar: 'Rough Boy (CDS)' (Heavenly) :(JP: 'I'm never quite sure you know what constitutes Britpop and where it begins and ends and so forth, but that would have been a great record in any period of musical history, I reckon. They might have found it a bit puzzling in the 17th century or something, but you know what I mean.') *Big Heifer: 'She Cut Off My Legs' (Hat Factory) *Directional Force: 'M64 The Black Eye Galaxy (12"-The John Peel Session)' (Strange Fruit) A pseudonym for Dave Clarke. *Dale & Grace: 'I'm Leaving It Up To You (Compilation CD-The Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Volume 5)' (Ace) *Sunbrain: 'Happy Valentine's Day (split 7" with Polecat)' (Lumberjack) *Travis & Bob: 'Tell Him No (Compilation CD-The Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Volume 5)' (Ace) *Armagideon: 'Victory Dub (Compilation CD-Dubhead Volume One)' (Shiver) *Sensations: 'Music Music Music (Compilation CD-Early Girls, Vol. 1: Popsicles & Icicles)' (Ace) :(JP: 'There's another one on there by Rosie And The Originals, which is a fine record, but the B-side of it, the name of which escapes me now, (but see below) one of the great records of all time. It's very very sparse, a throwaway kind of item, and if you'll forgive me for cosmic name-dropping, I was once talking, obviously many years ago, about records to John Lennon. I mentioned that and he said, "Yes! What a wonderful record it was!" And he obviously thought that he and I were the only people in the entire world that knew about it, and I gave him my copy of it, which is on Highland Records: Highland 1011 the catalogue number....A nice gift for a nice man.') *Luggage: 'Here Come The Leftover (7"-Meantime)' (Blunt) *Red Light: Hunt & Seek (12" - Hunt & Seek / Selekta) Red Light RL009 *''Denis the engineer has found the record John was racking his brains over'' *Rosie And The Originals: 'Give Me Love (7"-B side of Angel Baby)' (Highland) :(JP: 'One of the great non-guitar solos of all-time. It really did sound as though they were making it up as they went along, which is just fine by me.') *Starfish: 'Supercool (LP-Stellarsonic Solutions)' (Trance Syndicate) *C.A.T.: 'Break It Down (12")' (Choci's Chewns) *60ft Dolls: 'Pig Valentine (7")' (Indolent) File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-10-22 (BFBS) ;Length *01:51:36 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes